


Promise Me That You Don't Believe the End's in Sight

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Songfics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Music, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Promise Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Sickfic, Songfic, Terminal Illnesses, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings, Written by Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Based on the song Promise Me by Written by Wolves.It's a sad fic for a rock song about terminal illness. It's obvious where this is going.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Promise Me That You Don't Believe the End's in Sight

_ You answer the phone call _

_ With are you sitting down _

_ _ Virgil let the phone ring, waiting for his fiance to answer with a held breath and tears forced back. As soon as Logan picked up the phone Virgil let out a sob and a question that told Logan all he needed to know. 

_ No way that ends well, _

_ So drop the bombshell, _

_ _ Logan found an unsteady perch on the couch as Virgil drew in a breath and begin to explain, voice shivering as much as Logan's heart. 

_ I can still hear the sound _

_ _ Logan interrupted Virgil's third attempt with a forced calm voice and his tone held steady. With a reassurance that Logan was there and it would be okay, Virgil continued. 

_ You say there's something inside you _

_ And it's trying to take control, _

The words "too late" and "surgery" floated over the line and into the blank brain of Logan. The teacher had rarely been rendered hopelessly distracted but his brain could focus on nothing but Virgil's death. 

_ Wrapping so tightly, _

_ Don't care what it might be _

_ How do we make it go _

_ _ ** _Away_ **

So began the next seven months of hospital visits, surgeries, and wedding planning. The chance of Virgil surviving was small, and just seemed to shrink as time went on, but Logan would not let him stop trying. 

_ You can't _

_ Let this beat you _

Some nights Virgil would just lie in bed with wide open eyes dripping tears, his own body revolting against him. Some nights he talked about giving up and Logan had to keep his tears back and support him. 

_ No, _

_ This is not right _

Logan would run his hand through his hair and pull him close, giving him sweet promises that Virgil knew weren't true. 

_ Promise me that you don't believe the _

_ end's in sight _

Often times Virgil would find himself comforting Logan, who was lost and afraid. Promising him that Virgil was never going to leave Logan, even if his body had to. 

_ Promise me that you won't go _

_ Toward the light _

Patton and Roman accompanied then to surgeries and treatments to comfort Logan as each one failed and Virgil began to wear thin. 

_ Don't leave us here _

_ No we all refuse to say goodbye _

The wedding was moved up to the fall and all of their families drove in, even those Virgil hadn't spoken to in years. Each person surrounded Virgil with warmth and love and for the first time since the diagnosis Virgil allowed himself to cry. 

_ Promise me that you will fight _

The wedding was held on a rainy day as if the clouds themselves were morning the early death of a soon to be missed boy. 

_ So give me the details _

_ And look me in the eye _

The next treatment Virgil wore a wedding ring on his right hand, gleaming silver in the bright hospital lights. The purple stone glimmered as Virgil pressed into Logan's hand to hold while he was in treatment. 

_ Don't sugar coat it _

_ Read as they wrote it _

Virgil slowly got quieter and more physically affectionate. He began to act to chipper and Logan knew it was an act. Something was wrong. 

_ You can't protect me with a lie _

Virgil refused to meet his eyes when he spoke the truth. Virgil was done with treatments and surgeries and cross country doctor visits. Virgil just wanted to be done and after fighting for so long and only declining Logan knew he couldn't say no. 

_ You say there's no real answer _

_ And they're not sure there's a cure _

They canceled the upcoming appointments and booked three flights. All of Virgil's favorite destinations and even a concert to see Virgil's favorite punk band. 

_ As long as I'm breathing _

_ I am not leaving _

The trip was cut short when Virgil went from a weak state to not getting out of bed. Logan got them home and Patton was waiting at the airport for them, tears freely falling. 

_ Of that you can rest assured _

_ I know _

_ You won't _

_ Let this beat you _

They scheduled a doctor's visit and Virgil came away with a wheelchair and a breathing machine but his snarky attitude remained until he lost his grip on that too. 

_ No _

_ This is not right _

_ _ Logan woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sound. The light turned on. A scream rang through the house. The ambulance took six minutes and twenty seven seconds to arrive, Logan counted everyone of them out loud to his still lover, staring into his unblinking eyes. 

_ Promise me that you won't go _

_ Toward the light _

Virgil hung on for three days, each one shorter than a minute but longer than eternity. Even while still alive he was in a coma with little brain activity. Alive but not. Logan knew that he wouldn't want to be stuck in this limbo. 

_ Don't leave us here, _

_ No we all refuse to say goodbye _

_ _ So Logan had to let him go. After suffering through the best part of his life Logan had to be ready to say goodbye, even if he wasn't. 

_ Promise me that you will fight _

_ _ Virgil's cousin, Deceit, came in to help Logan finalize his decision. Logan was surrounded by loved ones as he made the decision to be alone again. 

_ No _

_ This is not right _

There was no black at the funeral, deep purples and navy blues were the only colors. Guests arrived in bright colors at Logan's request, he didn't need to add more grief to his life. Virgil had been beautiful and perfect and needed to be celebrated. So they had a party and if the My Chemical Romance song seemed stuck on a loop it wasn't mentioned. 

_ Don't leave us here _

_ No we all refuse to say goodbye _

_ Promise me that you will fight _

_ That you will fight _

_ Promise me that you will _

The sky was sunny and flowers had sprung from the ground to cover the graveyard as the black coffin was lowered. Virgil had fought for so long and Logan couldn't be prouder to have gotten the chance to be his husband. 


End file.
